I'll Breathe my Last Sigh and Close my Tired Eyes
by MidEvilLight1882
Summary: Elzabeth Kappel is now one of the many victims that have suffered at the titan's hands. All she wants is peace and to find the ones shes lost through the years but what if there is another plan for her? Getting sent to another place to start her life over and mend her broken spirits. Will she finally find the peace she had forgotten existed? SesshomaruxOC
1. The World Grows Darker

The year was 845; a year that will permanently be burned into her subconscious for the rest of her days. The fire that lit the sky in an orange hue, crumpled stone in heaps along the streets. Flashes of red along the buildings and also pooled in the dirt. Her friends disappeared from her life forever, she didn't know if they made it out alive or not but she liked to believe that they did. It reeled behind her eyes constantly but now, five years after the wall was shattered and the titans emerged, it still felt like it happened an hour or so ago. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't forget the screams, the cries for help and the overwhelming panic that gripped her heart in it's icy grip, squeezing the muscle as the nightmare around her continued.

Elzabeth Kappel was only eighteen at the time of the destruction of wall Maria, eighteen years old when she saw her life ripped apart and mother fall victim to the onslaught of chaos. She would have perished like her beloved mother but a man from the Garrison, his name she couldn't recall, swooped her up from her feet and tossed her into an evacuation boat in route to Wall Rose. She remembered standing there with dull eyes and a shattered heart as people screamed for God, for mercy and for a spot on the boat but their screams became dull as what was left of her being was ripped away and turned into a broken shell of who she once was.

Now at twenty-three years old, dawned in the tan jacket bearing the emblem of the Training Corps, she stood among with others on the wall of the Trost District. Her sword canisters gave a comforting weight at her hips as she tapped the metal with her finger nails, pacing along the concrete looking over the cannons that were pointed to large green prairie.

With a deep sigh through her nose, she looked out into the vast green land and let her mind get the better of her. What was it like? How far could she go? Are there other humans living in towns without walls? The questions flowed through her mind like a wild river that she felt a head ache come forth. Reaching her fingers up, she rubbed at her sore temples, closed her eyes and breathed through her nose. This whole situation was frustrating. She just graduated from the Training Corps and was soon to pick what branch she would enter into. The Garrison was possibly her top choice; she would be able to stay within the town, aid the villagers in whatever they needed and live in paranoid peace. On the other hand she wanted to choose the Survey Corps, only because she wanted to venture out into the wide open range and see for herself what it was like behind the walls. She just wished that she could do it without these swords at her sides.

Opening her green eyes she stared again the billowing green hills and sighed for the millionth time this day. Looking to her left she could see the rest of the 104th training group huddled around another member, talking in quick but hushed voices as she could see a girl with a pony tail; Sasha her name was, place something into a crate. She knew who they all were; she worked with each of them during their three year training in the corps but just lacked the pleasure of becoming friends with them. Why become close to someone when they could be killed at any second was what she stuck too and would rather keep it that way. If you're not close to anyone, you won't feel broken when they die. That was just her frame of mind.

"Elzabeth!" A voice yelled, snatching her attention from her thoughts with a jolt and she turned to see a boy waving at her, Connie was his name. With a sigh she placed her hands back at her sides and walked toward him and the group. This boy was always seemed so happy, even with what was going on he always found the bright side of things, making him approachable and making a small smile creep up to Elza's lips.

"Sasha stole some meat from the officer's storage, keep on the down low please, and we were wondering if you would like to have a share with us?"

This took Elzabeth by surprise, on very few occasions was she invited to anything as small as sharing a slab of meat with anyone. She stared at Connie with slightly wide eyes as a smile pulled at her lips and she nodded. "That would be nice." Her voice rang low but at the widening of Connie's smile let her know that he heard her.

Elzabeth looked away from the boy and stared out into the prairie. It's been five years since the titan attack on Maria, maybe it was the only one and they could live peacefully once again. If only that wish could come true. Ever since the Colossus and Armored Titan appeared and wrecked everything, killed so many innocent people, the thought of living in peace is now a distant hope that slips through our fingers like smoke; never to be achieved. The only thing that human kind can do now is learn how to survive again.

Elzabeth looked around at the young faces of her training partners with a heavy heart. Even though they weren't her friends in anyway she knew these people, worked with them, trained with them and behind her eye lids she could see them being killed and she would be alone again. Elza sighed and pinched her nose bridge. Connie invited her to come and share some meat with the group and she's thinking about them being killed, how morbid is that? Just like with anyone she shares an 'hello' with she imagines them being killed and she could never say 'hello' to them again; only 'goodbye'. With a sharper pinch to her nose, Elza gazed around her surroundings and people. All she had to worry about now was to get this day over with, have a sandwich with the others and be on her way. Simple as that right?

Just as the thought left her mind, automatically her eyes squeezed shut as a blinding lightening strike of yellow appeared beyond the wall with a thunderous clash and quake of the concrete. Elzabeth opened her eyes to see a face that would haunt her more than the images of titans that destroyed her eighteen year old life. Black beady eyes stared toward her, sun shining off of the red muscle that covered it's body. What was more frightening was that she was standing on a fifty meter tall wall and this titan was standing a few meters above it. Before a sound could escape her throat, steam and a shock wave blew Elzabeth and everyone else off of the wall.

With a yell escaping her tight throat, Elzabeth grasped her hand grips and quickly shot her grappling hooks into the tallest part of the wall, the hooks embedding into the concrete and her boots skidding to a halt as she hung horizontally. Her heart was beating in her throat, her stomach felt ill and her calves shook as she looked around her to see Eren and the others had made it.

"Samuel!" A voice cried and with a snap of her neck she could see that an unconscious Samuel was plummeting to the ground at a quick speed. Elzabeth was frozen, watching with wide eyes as Sasha released herself and descaled the wall to catch his leg with one of her hooks. Her breath was shaky, her hands were clammy and sweat began to make it's way down her neck and past her hammering heart as she looked up at the sky and broken concrete, then down only to have her heart completely stop.

There at the bottom of the wall, where the drawbridge once laid, was a giant gaping hole. Trost was destroyed by the same titan as five years ago and soon others would be getting in. She could hear the catches of breath and choked gasps as they all stared at the gaping hole in the fortress and once again everything around her became a dull ring. Tears swelled her eyes as flashes from the last attack flooded her brain at supersonic speeds, the screams and cries mixing into one giant irritating high pitch sound that made her deaf to everything.

She could see the blood once more, the bodies, the destruction, her mother being grabbed by her waist and crushed right before her very eyes like it was mocking her. Tears flowed down her cheeks and soon her legs became numb and she just slumped against the wall, her wire cables bared her weight as her mind continued to assault her. Maybe she wasn't cut out for this, she wasn't a soldier, a fighter or anything. She was a mother's daughter whose mother was no longer here; taken away from her in the most gruesome way. Her fears were becoming the best of her. All she wanted to do now was die.

"Elzabeth! Elzabeth! **ELZABETH**!" She was torn from her nightmare and her green eyes snapped to stare into the teal eyes of Eren, hair slicked with sweat and face pink from the hot steam. A silent sob escaped her throat as she tried to swallow the remainder of her tears. She let her dark mind control her and she had lost the battle for quick minute. She was allowing her subconscious to eat her alive. She was weak.

"You have to pull it together! We have a city to evacuate and titans are now heading this way. I need you here to help. You're with squad 34 and we have to move now!" With that he shot out his hooks and sped to the right toward the middle of the city. Swallowing hard and drying her eyes, she cleared her head before releasing her cables and leaped after Eren.

She was moving as fast as her gear could carry her, weaving in between buildings, soaring into the sky and propelling forward behind Eren. Her dark red hair whipped around her face, her fingers pressing the buttons in an automatic pattern to keep her aloft and before she knew it, she was skidding to a halt with Eren and their squad. Armin, Mina, Thomas, Nac and another trainee she didn't recognize were looking at them but were drawn away as the sound of heavy footsteps were heard.

Elzabeth gazed toward the broken entryway and just like before, Titans were flowing in at a large rate and soon what looked like a hundred were flooding the city. Elza dryly swallowed a lump in her throat before slamming her hand grips into her blade canister and withdrew two shiny and unused blades. The other grasped their blades and stared as the Titans weaved through the buildings.

"34th squad, advance!" A voice yelled. "You'll be backing up the vangaurd! Go!"

Elzabeth looked toward everyone in her group, gave a silent prayer before barreling down the roof and leaping into the air with her hooks flying. Everyone quickly found a formation and were quickly weaving through the buildings toward the Vanguard, slicing down the slower titans that got in the way. Elzabeth pressed the release on her hand grip, propulsion gas whipped from her mechanism, blasting her over the buildings at such a speed she barely had time to press her toes to the roof to get a running start.

As they reached their destination, they were grim to see that titans were now completely flooding the area and looking around, Elza couldn't see any of the Vanguard.

"They've been routed!" Thomas yelled as the titans locked on to them, no longer concerned with the buildings. Elza released her hooks and shot them toward a building to catch up closer to her group when suddenly, a tight grasp was on her cables which snatched her away from Eren and Mina. She only had enough time release a high scream before all of her weight was snapped backward hog style. She could feel her spine bend and snap at the sudden jolt, she could feel the bone on bone sensation and all of her body went slack then completely numb. The smell of copper was around her, the taste was bubbling in her throat, trickling down the sides of her lips.

Her eyes were wide as she dangled, coming face to face with an upside down titan. Its eyes were wide, mouth one giant slit of teeth that was open in a large and horrifying smile. **_I didn't even see it_**. Red bubbles and a gurgled choke sounded past her lips. **_I was careless for a split second_**. The titan that grasped her cord held her broken body high above its face. _**Its over for me**, _rang through her mind as her limp and curved body slowly moved with the wind.

**"ELZABETH!" **Eren screamed as he saw the titan hold his friend high above its face, dangling her in such a fashion that made his blood boil. Quickly he released as much gas as he could and sped toward the titan just as he saw its jaws begin to open.

Elzabeth had a full view of the titan as it opened its jaws wide and stuck a large red tongue out, the hot breath blowing her blood soaked hair around her equally bloodied face, her blades and hand grips slipping from her broken fingers and disappearing into the black abyss of the titans mouth. The tight grip on her cable soon went slack and she was plummeting downward as if in slow motion. Her body was paralyzed from the jolt of her cable being yanked, even if she survived being eaten she would still die. Her vision began to fade but she could clearly see the face of her smiling mother. She could reach out and touch her if she could but yet she could not. Tears brimmed her eyes as everything got darker and her body felt hotter.

"Momma." She whispered.

**"ELZABETH!"** Eren screamed as he neared her, pushing more gas to catch her before the teeth closed around her.

"Momma." She cried again just as her body hit the slippery tongue.

**"ELZABETH! NO!" **Eren cried just as he was in arms reach of the titan.

Elzabeth turned her eyes toward the scream and saw Eren speeding toward her with a trail of gas behind him but she knew there was no saving her.

_"Help me momma." _Was her final whisper as the teeth slammed shut around her and everything was hot and black. Eren threw his hooks into a nearby building, watching with wide eyes as the titan swallowed and turned, walking to find a new victim. Rage filled his soul as a deep and guttural yell was released and charged forward with a determination, his team following behind him.

* * *

So so so so so sorry I have not been around for my stories. With my second year of college getting done, having a full time job at a daycare and just having a terrible writers block, I just lost the passion for a bit. I don't know when I'll update my stories but I did want to write something to show you guys that I'm still around. I get your e-mails, I read your recent reviews and I love you all and I will be coming back. I've been on a sever Attack On Titan binge lately and I absolutely love it! So I decided to cross this over with one of my other favorite animes. This will an Inuyash/AOT crossover. I'm going to try and stay ontop of this cause I'm really excited to work with this one.

I'm going to try and work on my other stories but for right now, I'm going to try and push chapters out for this and see where it goes then work on my other creations. Let me know what you guys think of this and I'll try and have the second out soon!

MidEvilLight


	2. This Beautiful World We've Wished for

The day was very warm. The sun was high; the sky was a bright baby blue and not a cloud floated by. These were days that Kagome loved the most in the Feudal Era. The villagers were doing their chores; vendors were their selling merchandise and everyone else was just out and enjoying the beautiful day. Dawned in her regular Miko garb, she strolled through the dusty streets, avoiding the laughing and squealing children as she made her way toward her home.

After defeating Naraku, surviving the three days in the Meido and being rescued by Inuyasha, she decided that this is where she belonged. She was meant to be with him, she was meant to make the Feudal Era her home and she couldn't be happier. With a slow breath through her nose and releasing it out with a smile, she paused outside her small but comfortable dwelling. She lived in Kaede's village as a Miko, doing the duties that she had to do and living out the rest of her days with Inuyasha, who had taken her as a mate not long after she returned. Her life was complete, her heart was happy and she believed that nothing else could change it.

"Kagome! Miss Kagome!" A small voice called as the pitter-patter of little feet caught her ears. The Miko turned and saw a group of three children running her way; one was holding something to his chest that she could not see to tell what it was. The children slowed to a halt before their Miko, breathing deep to catch their breaths and as the kind woman smiled down to them.

"What do you have there, Mahiko?" She asked as she kneeled down to child's level, eyeing the object that was wrapped in a cloth in his grasp.

Mahiko sucked in a breath and removed the cloth from the treasure he had found in the woods no more than an hour ago, showing it fully to his Miko and hoping for some answers. Kagome's eyebrows drew together at the strange object the child was holding. If she were in her time she would have automatically thought it to be the grip of a once silver pistol but she knew that it was not what she was thinking. It had the body of pistol grip but where the trigger was, it elongated into a blackened and broken sword like contraption.

She lightly grasped the metal only to recoil slightly, why was this thing so warm? Surely the boy couldn't have heated it with his body, no. This item was once scalding hot from the black splotches that marred the metal. Grasping it, Kagome held it how she believed it was to be held, feeling the weight of the weapon and turning it so she could get a full view. One thing did catch her eye; it was a broken cable at the hilt of the grip, likely that it was once attached to something. How odd.

"Mahiko" Kagome started as she held the weapon before the boy. "Where did you find this?" Mahiko looked down at his hands where the black soot had slightly stained his skin before looking at his Miko. She did not look angry but only curious as to where he had found such a thing. Pointing over his left shoulder, he motioned over to the opening of Inuyasha's forest.

"We were exploring while looking for some mushrooms to make with dinner and we were near the scared tree and about eighty paces to the left we saw something shiny in the bush. It was extremely hot where we found it but the strange thing was that there was no fire anywhere near it, it wasn't red hot like the metal in the blacksmith shop but it was hot enough to seem like it was once in scalding hot water." He explained as the blue eyes of his Miko went from him and then to contraption she held in her hands.

Kagome nodded while she stood up still holding the weapon and smiled. "You made quite a discovery, Mahiko. I will take a look around the area you said and see if I can sniff anything out. Run along now, your mothers might be getting worried." At the dismissal the children smiled and with a wave they were on their ways down the dirt path and into the main part of the village.

She watched them retreat with a kind look before turning her attention to the weapon once more. She had never seen anything like this in her life, not even back home in the future. Even though she was no expert on weapons, she knew two demons that could help her and after feeling the strong but familiar Dai Youkai aura heading toward her village, she could finally get a few opinions on this.

Kagome entered the hut, holding the object tighter as she laid it on a small desk that she had resting in one of the corners of the hut. She once again continued to stare at it, her mind racked with questions that couldn't be answered at the moment and it soon made her mind ache. With her fingers pinching her nose bridge she didn't notice the door flap opening and being coated in red standing at her side. Inuyasha stared at his mate as she pinched her nose bridge then to the item that she was standing before. His eyebrow rose at the strange _thing. _With a clawed hand he reached out and grasped the grip, holding it above his head to look it over, noting all the charred black splotches that marred it. With a twitch of his ear he brought the weapon to his nose and took a long whiff before gagging and dropping the metal to his feet, hands flying to his nose in an attempt to rub away the stench that invaded his senses.

"Inuyasha!" She jumped. "What the hell?" He heart beat fast in her rib cage as she watched her mate rub his robes along his nose and mumbling a few choice words. Looking from the empty desk and to the floor, Kagome reached down and picked up the item only to have Inuyasha recoil away from it with his hand to his nose. "What's gotten into you?" Kagome chided as she placed the weapon back on the desk for her to stare at. Inuyasha continued to keep his nose covered as she eyes the thing with confusion and disgust.

"Can you not smell it?" His speech was muffled through his robe as he looked from his mate then to the item on the desk. Kagome was confused and looked at the desk, sniffing but nothing was there. The only smell she could identify was the regular scent of her home. "No I don't smell anything. Is it this?" She asked as she grasped the weapon and held it toward Inuyasha again only to have him step backward with utter disgust in his eyes.

"Yes it's that and it smells putrid!" He yelled and walked through the flap to get a breath of fresh air.

Kagome placed the weapon back on the desk and followed her mate, who was standing in the sun, breathing deep and slow in an effort to get the smell out of his nose. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "What did it smell like? Maybe that could be a clue as to where it came from, although I've never seen anything like it around here. It's to advanced." She drawled as she looked back to her hut opening. Inuyasha breathed deeply once more before turning to his mate.

"That thing reeks of… of" He couldn't get the right words to explain what he smelled but tried none the less. "It smelled like acid, pure and raw stomach acid. I mean it had to be strong enough to burn the metal and that thing is coated in it."

Kagome had no idea how to take the news of the scent. Stomach acid? That weapon is already pretty large for fighting, just how big could a thing with strong stomach acid be? She was grossed out for sure before looking down at her hands that no doubt was coated in the sick smell. Something swallowed that sword but what exactly could it have been? Her heart pounded in growing nervousness as she wiped her hands on the red fabric of her pants. "

Where did you find that thing anyway?" He asked as he watched his mate rub her hands. Kagome looked back toward the village where the children had run off too. "Mahiko and some of his friends were in the woods looking for mushrooms, they found it in near a bush around the sacred tree. Inuyasha please take me there." She didn't need to ask twice before her mate grasped her waist and flew in the direction of the great tree.

* * *

_She was hot. She was so, so hot that she felt like she was going to melt any second. Elzabeth gurgled a sob as she floated in what felt like that hottest water she had ever been in, eyes staring up at what she believed what was the Esophagus of the titan that ate her. Then it dawned on her like a brick to the breast. She had been eaten, her back snapped and body paralyzed as the titan dropped her into its mouth then swallowed her still alive._

_ Blood trailed from her nose, seeped past her lips as tears cascaded down the side of her face. She was floating in a pool of stomach acid of the monster that had devoured her and she was still alive. How cruel could the world be? She scanned her eyes around her and could see arms, legs and face down heads floating around her and the tears continued to fall at a quicker pace and soon choked sobs left her mouth. _

_ She didn't want to die, not like this. Not eaten alive by a giant beast that destroyed her life. She wanted a new one, she wanted to start over and forget that any of this happened but she could feel herself begin to sink into the boiling acid. Soon there would be nothing of her left; she would be erased from the world without making a single impact on it. Looking down she could see that her legs and lower half were gone beneath the pool and soon her arms and torso followed until only her head was above the liquid. _

_ Her mind began to panic as all the faces she had seen flashed before her eyes. Mother, Mina, Connie, Marco, Samuel, Armin and Eren. He had tried to save her, he had tried so hard to reach her but she knew that there was nothing he could do. At least she could die knowing that someone had tried to rescue her, had cared enough to try. Sobs racked her submerged form as she cried out for anyone who could hear her._

_ Her wails echoed through the muscle and tissue that encased her as she cried for her lost life. Acid flowed into her open mouth, burning her throat as it seeped down through her body and with one last frightened wail, her head submerged and Elzabeth Kappel was now gone._

* * *

"Stop here Inuyasha." Kagome called as they landed near the tree that Inuyasha spent fifty years attached to. Kagome looked around and turned to the left away from the tree, counting in her head as she walked through the brush with Inuyasha close behind her.

_ 77… 78… 79 and 80. _She stopped in her tracks looking around but seeing nothing that would seem out of the ordinary. "Hey Inuyasha." Her mate appeared at her side. "Can you smell where that weapon was around here?" With a disapproving sigh he breathed in quick, snatching the faint but still putrid scent of the acid and eyed a bush that was a few paces to Kagome's right. Walking over to a large broken bush, Inuyasha grasped it and yanked it away and just stared.

Where the weapon once laid was a charred imprint of the weapon in the grass. There were no footprints, no indications that there was a fire near it and looking up nothing seemed different with the tree tops. It's as if this thing appeared out of nowhere. Kagome stared at the large imprint and one of her questions was answered. This thing is definitely a sword of some form but looking at the tip of the imprint and seeing that the point of the blade was squared, she couldn't place what type of sword it was.

"Inuyasha this weird and I don't like it." Kagome whispered as she looked around the charred print with confusion. She couldn't fathom where this thing came from and it was still too advanced for people of this age. The cord it held at the hilt of the handle grip, there was nothing like that around in this time yet. This thing was operated but for what, she couldn't figure it out.

Inuyasha's hair prickled.

Something was off, very off and the scent around them changed. Golden eyes looked up and the once clear sky began to darken to angry hue as thunder rumbled in the distance. Gripping Kagome toward him, Inuyasha leapt into the air above the trees watching as the sky began to churn into a swirl of angry clouds; thunder getting louder and wind begin to pick up.

"Inuyasha." Kagome breathed as she watched the sky change from calm to angry in a matter of seconds. "What in the wor-" Her sentence was cut off with a scream as a large bolt of yellow lightening erupted from the swirling clouds, zipping down to the ground in such a thunderous clash that it made her ears ring.

She could feel Inuyasha's hand cover her head as a bright flash of red illuminated her closed eyelids but just as soon as it came it was gone. She opened her eyes to see that the sky was beginning to clear up again and where the lightning struck, white smoke blew into the sky. Her heart hammered her chest as she clung to her mate and stared at the rising white smoke. What in the ever loving world was that? She had never in her life, in the future or in the past, seen a large bolt of lightning like that. Looking up to Inuyasha, gold eyes met hers before nodding.

"I sensed Sesshomaru before the lightning struck and he's heading there now; let's go see what that was all about." She nodded and gripped her mate tighter as he flew toward the smoke that slowly began to fade. She had a feeling that maybe that strange weapon had something to do with this.


End file.
